villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Species Chart
This is an ambitious project to try and chart all known species in the Villains RPG Multiverse, this can help players (both old and new) in designing new characters and establish some traits / limits on each species so as to be a little more stream-line - of couse as in reality individuals vary and a characters species does not always determine their exact powers or personality. HUMANS, HUMAN VARIANTS + HUMAN-ORIGIN Humans from all known Earths or their cousins (such as Mutants etc) as well as beings of Human-Origin (such as colonists on other worlds). *'Humans (Mainstream)' inhabitants of mainstream Earth *'Humans (Wonderland)' - inhabitants of Wonderland, they are very similar to mainstream humans but have notable differences such as an enhanced life-span, greatly accelerated maturity as infants (becoming developed in a matter of a few months, yet still remain in their mother's womb for nine months) and a higher affinity for magic than most humans on mainstream Earth. *'Terrals' **Intrids **Archics **Half-Breeds **Pure Bloods HUMANOIDS (NORMAL) Beings that are almost identical to humans but may have notable differences - evolved separately from mainstream humanity or humans of other time-lines / realities. *Dwarves (Wonderland) *Elves (Wonderland) *Lesser Giants (Wonderland) *Mountain Dwarves *Alonians *Nordics (tall human-like aliens with blonde hair and blue eyes or dark-hair and dark eyes, advanced species that see themselves as "Star Brothers" to humanity) HUMANOIDS (ANTHRO) Beings that resemble highly evolved animals from Earth, though they may of evolved separately from them. *Wildkin (Wonderland) *Cait Sith (Wonderland) *Ursa *Et Arr Citizens *Felids *Frejini *Vulpine (resemble the common fox of Earth, variable in design from Red Fox to Arctic Fox and Fennec Fox) *Reptilians (resemble reptiles of Earth, most notably alligator/crocodile and dinosaur species : variable in design) HUMANOIDS (EXOTIC) Beings that retain humanlike features (such as being bipedal, having one head, two eyes etc) but are otherwise alien in design. *Witches (Wonderland) *True Giants (Wonderland) *Ogres (Wonderland) *Trolls (Wonderland) *Gremlins (Wonderland) *Urchins (Wonderland) *Goblins (Wonderland) *Hobgoblins (Wonderland) *Pegacorns *Alicorns *Valkyries *Succubi (Empyrea) *Vampires (Empyrea) *Lycans (Empyrea) *Gorgons (Empyrea) *Hotens *Ankes *Greys (extremely varied humanoid species that share a universal grey skin tone, which is always smooth - their eyes are always large and completely black in appearance while they tend towards having thin bodies and large heads: other than this their size, shape and general physiology varies greatly) *Chupacabras (hunched humanoids with smooth green skin, red eyes and a reptilian mouth with sharp fangs - also have a scorpion-like tail and sharp talons in place of hands and feet) *Sasquatch (tall humanoids covered in thick fur and a vague simian build) *'Morkesians' (large blue-skinned humanoids with green eyes and small antennae situated roughly on the forehead - they have no hair whatsoever and tend towards a bulky frame, they are in general a warrior race and most dressed in a dark grey military-style uniform with "retro" weaponry designs, they travel in traditional "flying saucer" type craft.) *'Blips' (small green-skinned humanoids with green skin, large bat-like ears and eyes that tend to shine like diamonds - they have hair on their head much like humans but it is usually dark green in coloration and the rest of their body is almost always completely hairless. They dress in metallic silver suits and their hands have three fingers plus a thumb, all ending in suction-cups like a squid, their feet however are almost identical to humans save for being slightly smaller in relation to the rest of their body, concealed under metallic boots.) DRAGONS, DRAGON-KIN + DRACONIC Elemental beings that have a connection to a certain Flight, often resemble the legendary dragons and serpents of Earth mythology. *Twilight Dragons *Fire Dragons *Water Dragons *Midnight Dragons *Celestial Dragons *Wind Dragons *Earth Dragons DEMONS, DEMON-KIN + DEMONIC Infernal beings that have a connection to a lower-plane of existence and resemble demons, devils or other hellish-creatures. ANGELS, ANGEL-KIN + ANGELIC Divine beings that have a connection with a higher-plane of existence and resemble angels, seraphim or other celestial-beings. FAY, ELFIN + OTHERKIN Mystical beings that often have a connection with nature and resemble fairies, elves or other "fairy tale" creatures. *Fairies (Wonderland) *Pixies (Wonderland) *Leprechauns (Wonderland) *Nightcaps (Wonderland) *Redcaps (Wonderland) *Clobhairs (Wonderland) *Imps (Avalon) *Wisps (Empyrea) *Wraiths (Empyrea) *Nix TECHNOLOGICAL Beings that are advanced A.I. or have evolved in such a way they resemble machines rather than organic life. *Metal Wraiths UNDEAD Beings that are neither alive nor dead, but exist in a "limbo" between worlds. *Vampires (Modern) *Ghouls (Wonderland) *Banshees (Wonderland) *Skull Knights (Wonderland) ENERGY BEINGS Beings that are comprised of energy rather than physical matter. *Andromedans (race of xenophobic energy beings native to the same galaxy as the Vulpine, when manifesting to other species they tend towards the form of glowing purple humanoids with no facial features and glowing orbs of energy in place of hands or feet, though as beings of energy that can take any form they please.) Elementals Beings that embody or are comprised of elemental forces. *Druids (Wonderland) *Dryads (Wonderland) *Warlocks (Wonderland) EXOTIC SPECIES Beings that are alien in design and can not be classed by the conventional charts. *Gargoyles (Wonderland) *Yōkai (Yōkai Tales) *'Cygnusians' (small glowing creatures with three heads, a round body and multiple limbs that end in smooth tentacles - they are a free-roaming species, meaning they can survive the depths of space unharmed and indeed this is their "natural" home, though they are just as comfortable in other environments and are considered a very adaptable species as a result) *Insectoids (although resembling humanoid insects the Insectoids are an exotic, parasitic race with a near infinite array of mutation due to their unique genetic-stealing evolution) Category:Important